


the good ol'days

by TruebornAlpha



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, It's a train!, Joe deserves good things, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Sharing, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: Foursomes. Andromache loves watching. Nicolo does not.Inspired by the Old Guard Kink Meme promptHERE.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 26
Kudos: 182





	the good ol'days

Yusuf couldn't catch his breath.

On his back, propped up on his elbows, his legs spread and bent at the knee. Quynh braced against them, letting them guide her as she rode him hard. The muscles in her thighs tightened like she was on her prized mare, and Yusuf's mouth was on her breast, teeth dragging across hard enough to make her moan. She rolled her hips, and whispered _Andromache_ like a curse, body bearing down on his cock. They wore nothing but the silver of moonlight and the fire's gold, and they were exactly who they needed to be to one another.

Andromache loved it. Yusuf could see her, an afterthought of motion somewhere behind Quynh. Her shadow in the corner, hand moving steadily like she was polishing her labrys, and heat lapped at his belly.

Quynh had a hand on his arm, another between her legs, and he watched her fingers as he disappeared into her cunt, tight like a vice and so so wet. The soft hairs of her mound were stained with her spend. He could still taste her on his tongue, feel her on his cheeks where she'd left her pleasure earlier. Yusuf loved it when his mouth was used, could suck and bite and nibble for hours. He'd held her down and kissed her lips until she left bloody scratches down his back. Everything else was a bonus. 

Well.

His eyes wandered, movement at his periphery. Nicky wasn't watching. Nicky never watched. He was statue-still, shoulders a wire of tension, and Yusuf knew he hated this part, maybe hated Yusuf for it, but he-

A gasp, a grunt, and Quynh's grip shifted to his throat, pinned him as he licked salt from her teat. Her hair spilled like a waterfall as she bowed over him, strands clinging to her shoulders, her skin sweat-kissed and too hot. Yusuf grabbed her by the hips like he had any hope of keeping her.

"Yusuf-" It was both order and warning.

She kept her thighs spread, exposed where her sex opened around Yusuf's thick cock, the way he split her. Her back arching as his hand fisted in her hair. Heard someone else gasp, and Andromache had approached. Yusuf's fingers dug bruises into her skin, muttered praise and plea, and he knew somewhere that Nicky was moving. He couldn't see him, but he knew, he always knew.

Quynh threw her head back, dragged her nails down his chest, and Yusuf knew nothing but white. He choked on his breath, shivering beneath her weight, as he spilled inside her. Felt her rhythm falter, her legs giving out. His heels dug into their mat, and he fucked her until their cum spilled down his cock, and his skin felt too tight and too raw. 

Quynh fell forward, and he was there to catch her. His cock slipped out of her, spilling white across her flushed heat, and she let out a breathless noise, all air and kissed his cheek.

"That was..." Yusuf grinned up at her like a fool, and the world went simple and silent. He found himself looking away, looking around for someone, instinct by now.

Then Andy was there, with a hand on his cheek, coaxing back into attention. It took him a moment to find his voice.

"Hi Commander," Yusuf slurred, but grinned. Quynh settled in beside him, laughed into his ear she dragged a hand across his front, petting the dark curls on his chest.

"Doing okay, Joe?" Not a question. She had her hands in his curls, and pulled them as she kissed her lover's taste off his lips. Claimed them both with that easily, and Yusuf wondered if this was how Andromache had demanded worship, all those years ago, when cities rose and fell for her entertainment. She pulled away and he tried to catch her, groaning loud enough she laughed, then Quynh pulled him back, slipped her tongue into his mouth. Yusuf surrendered at it felt like victory. He panted into her wife's mouth as she settled between his legs. Andy cupped his cock, pumped too hard, and he had nothing left to give, nothing left but pleas. He hissed, grabbing at her shoulders, Quynh's wrist stopped him, but he was babbling, dizzy, "Andy it's too-"

"It's not." She silenced but gently, and he watched her lick her fingers. All at once, Yusuf tensed, silent with hungry anticipation, and still gasped when she pressed the first one in. 

"You aren't going to give up before he can get to you, Yusuf. Look at him." She ordered, already pushing another into him, working him open. Her voice pitched to carry, he was already hard, fucking Hell. "He won't stop pacing. He hasn't reached for his sword, but he wants to. It's like we have him on a leash."

"Boss, please," He shook his head, curls tickling his cheek. Whined, pleaded for what he couldn't have words for, and she smiled at him beatifically. "He can't stop watching us."

She swallowed him down, and took back everything Quynh had let him have, if only for a moment like a dream. He thrashed, spine wrung like rope, and when he looked up, Nicky was watching them, as her mouth moved over his shaft, her lips spread around his cock, tongue like velvet across his shaft. Quynh wore satisfaction like a crown and coaxed him into a kiss, stroked the heat inside him, until he was squirming. His nails dug into their blanket, legs kicking out, and body spasming, and when he came, it was staring at those blue eyes. Yusuf moaned and didn't care who heard.

Andy pulled off with a pop, let him cum all over his belly. Yusuf couldn't move, could hardly breathe. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and stopped only to kiss his cheek. She was grinning when she reached for her heart, and Quynh wobbled as she got to her feet, her hand in Andy's. She brought all her warmth with her, and Yusuf couldn't protest, no matter how much he needed to.

As they moved, Andromache turned to meet Nicky's eye, grin satisfied like a lazy cat. She winked to watch him blush with fury. 

Then there was no one but the heat beneath his skin and his racing heart, and Yusuf knew he had to move eventually, had to- something. Knew he was more than this, starlight and a mortal pulse. There was a hand in his hair, soothing and tender, and he turned to kiss the delicate skin on his lover's wrist, smile uneven. "Nicolo."

He almost wanted to rest. Nicolo wouldn't let him.

Nicolo pulled his hair, forced his head up, like the others but mean, and Yusuf gasped into his kiss, scrambling to hold on as Nicky stole the air from his lungs. It was possessive and depraved, and when he pulled away, Yusuf chased him with a whine.

"On your knees."

"Nicky, I-"

"Now, Yusuf."

He rushed to obey, shuddered as Nicolo's hands went to his waist, his hips, checking every inch of him like he was inspecting his property. Yusuf spread his legs, tried not to preen. Nothing could take away from the thrill of knowing Yusuf was presenting for him. His head hung between his shoulders, and he felt his lover's calloused fingers as they dragged from his neck to the base of his spine. Nicky covered him like a second skin, hands on his thighs, fingers spread towards his cock. When he touched him Yusuf still gasped.

"Did you like them?" Whispered in his ear, voice like flint on steel, and Yusuf's blood boiled for him. An answer tripped over lips. All that came out was a wet purr. "I asked, did you like them?"

Nicky made him cry.

His hands on Yusuf's cock, overstimulated and spent to aching, Yusuf bucked against him, even as pain spiked across his head, and the pressure around his cock grew punishing. He moaned too loud, swore too quickly, like this was all he'd ever wanted and he'd forgotten any pleasure that compare. "Yes, yes, Nicolo don't-"

"After what you did, there is nothing you can deny me." Yusuf gasped, shuddered as the blunt head of his lover's cock pressed against his entrance. His head was spinning, feverish with lust, and it built in his belly until he was bloated with it. _"Nothing."_

His knees dug into his mat. It happened too quick, too rough, and Yusuf groaned long and low, like a brand had opened inside of him, and he fell forward, chin slamming into the ground, but Nicolo knocked all the wind out of him. Each thrust hit like a punch, and he was straining up on his knees, trying to press closer. Breaths in short grunts, his cock rising between his legs, too much too soon, and Yusuf couldn't stop moaning. 

"You want this?" Nicolo ground into him. His voice like honey over Yusuf's frayed nerves, breath harsh against his ear, and warm on his cheek. Yusuf couldn't beg fast enough, tried in too many languages but it was all _yes, yes, yes!_

Nicolo let out a sound like he was hurt, but he pulled Yusuf closer, kissed the hinge of his jaw, and Yusuf couldn't stop trembling.

"I would give you everything." Yusuf swore, stumbling over his tongue until his words slurred, and he didn't know, couldn't know if his lover heard him, but it didn't matter. He promised. He would always, always- "I only want you."

Nicky's teeth sank into his neck, and Yusuf could not recognize the sound he made. His balls tightened, trying to spill, and he sobbed, broken and exhausted, but his lover filled him so well, drove him through madness and beyond, and when his heat spread through him, Yusuf finally felt settled.

They laid by the fire, Nicky soft inside him but unwilling to pull away. Every attempt made Nicky's grip on his waist tighten, and when it didn't, his hand moved too close, teasing Yusuf's spent cock. Yusuf let him, even as Nicky dragged his fingers through his spend, worked it into his belly, and Yusuf couldn't watch him or he'd fall apart. When Yusuf found his breath again, he pulled Nicky's hand up and kissed his knuckles, and spoke too earnestly. "You were amazing."

Nicky huffed into his shoulder. He wasn't smiling, but he traced his fingers over Yusuf's mouth and that was better. "Go on."

"Shall I tell you that you are the center of my world, the shining heart that guides me in all things?" Yusuf asked, nipping at his fingers next because they were there. He wanted to work on Nicky's palm.

"Only if you mean it." 

"I always mean it." Yusuf said, and tried not to sound indignant. He must have failed because Nicky laughed and nibbled on his earlobe until Yusuf wriggled away, or tried to.

"Don't pout. You were saying something about my...?"

Yusuf moved to turn, but Nicky grunted disapproval when he did, so he settled. He let himself be held, pet his beloved's wrist. "I have to settle for watching the flames. They are a pale comparison to the light of your eyes, but even the stars would be. You are my world, Nicolo. If you... I would not see you unhappy in any way."

Nicky chuckled. Allah help him, Yusuf would do anything for that sound. "I like it when you want to impress me, and I like it when you're like this."

"Sweet?"

"Needy."

Yusuf laughed, and turned to try and bite him. This time Nicolo let him, just so he could look Yusuf in the eye when he spoke. "I like watching them try to break you down, and knowing I am the only one who can." 

Yusuf's heart stopped beating, like his lover had curled his fist around it to force it still. "I always need you."

"I know. That's why I have no reason for fear." Nicolo whispered, and Yusuf couldn't say anything to that. So he waited until his beloved saw fit to release him, and Yusuf could hold him for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \-- Short comments  
> \-- Long comments  
> \-- Questions  
> \-- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \-- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> These authors reply to comments.
> 
> You can find Dans [here.](http://itdans.tumblr.com/)  
> Rune's tumblr is [here](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com/) and our joint twitter is [here.](http://twitter.com/runicscribbles)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed! Come say hello. :)


End file.
